What About Angels
by TMTNL
Summary: "Even if I spoke the language of Angels, without love, I would be nothing." (1 Corinthians 13).
1. Chapter 1 - It Doesn't Matter

**Period: Digimon 02.**

 **After that episode where Takeru and Daisuke goes to the digital world and Patamon evolve to Angemon and insinuates that he and Tailmon makes a great team.**

 **Ps: Digimon and its characters doesn't belong to me. Only this story.**

* * *

So... _loud._

She thought as she looked at them. It's not that she doesn't like them. It's not that. It's just that...She misses the others.

At least, she has Patamon.

She knows that he misses them too.

She is grateful for having him, really. He makes her feel a little less unconformable with them.

 _Sigh_

There is really no use to be thinking those kind of things. She knows this. But it's easier said than done. _(She knows this too)_.

She goes to the window. She needs to run. Her eyes catch his before she departed from the computer room.

She doesn't need to look around to know that he is flying just a little bit behind her.

Ha! She is still faster than him. But waits for him to catch up to her and when he does, she receives him with a smile. Her mood has clearly improved.

"Where are we going?"

He asks. Just so he can follow her. He is always following her. But it's ok, she likes him well enough for that.

She starts to walk towards a three. He follows. Just as she knew he would.

"Well, I don't remember to have invited you along."

"So mean."

He says, but follows her anyway and when she stops and lies down on the ground where the three makes a shadow, he lies down with her. Coddling her.

They where in silence for a while. Her eyes were closed and she was so so calm here. Maybe now, she could actually sleep.

"Hey."

Or maybe not.

"Hum?"

"Yesterday, something funny happened."

He says with a little laugh.

"So?"

She demands after a while when it becomes clear that he wasn't going to continue. He knows she's curious and that she hates to be left in the dark about something.

"So?"

He plays dumb. _So childish._

In a good way. It's always in a good way with him.

"Just tell me what happened, your little flying ping."

If it was anyone else, he probable would have been a little hurt or mad. But it was her. And things were different with her.

"I am not a ping! Take it back!"

He demands anyway.

"And what if I don't?"

"Well, I am the one with the information that you want."

"You are so..."

"Not a ping."

"...Not a pig."

She concedes. He is too cute to be anything else than what he really is.

"But you know what I really am?"

He asks in a funny way. He has her attention now.

"I am, actually, a really cute digimon."

He actually manages to stay serious while saying this.

"Is that so?"

She laughs. He is so conceited. But well, he is cute. Not even she can deny it.

"Of course it is!"

"Of course."

She agrees in a good spirit and licks his cheek. He is red there now. And she's smiling a little more softly than usual at him.

She likes him.

"So, what happened?"

He was smiling with his scarlet cheeks and she was falling a little too much while watching it. So, she asked.

"Oh! V-mon was jealous of us."

"What?"

She was surprised.

"Why would he be jealous?"

"He is probably charmed by you."

He answers like it was something already expected.

"Do you remember when we were dancing while waiting for the kids to finish their activities and he told us to stop?"

She did.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, when we were at the digital world, him and Daisuke were talking about evolving to an Angemon so he could woo you."

He says with a little smirk. And, knowing him, she guessed that he has messed with them for that.

V-mon? Yeh, _NO WAY!_

She was embarrassed!

 _"_ This is so strange!"

She says with a funny face.

 _"_ Oh! Someone doesn't like her new admirer."

"I honestly don't! I hope it's just a phase. I don't want to hurt him."

V-mon is cute.

And he has a really beautiful color. But...

She just couldn't see it.

Besides, She has actually grow to be quite fond of yellow.

"Relax! I'm sure that it's just a phase."

He says and rubs his face on hers in a comforting way.

"He doesn't really know you. For which I am actually a little glad. You're quite easy to fall in love with."

If anyone heard she making that stupid (as she calls it), but really relaxing, sound that _that_ thing that resembles her (humans calls it a cat) does, she's probably going to deny it.

"Anyway..."

She says, demanding his attention.

"It wouldn't work out. He is just too rookie for me."

She is referring to her adult level.

He is in the rookie level too.

He makes a face. He doesn't like to be reminded of their difference.

"It doesn't seems to matter to you when we are Angemon and Angewomon."

He says, a little too defensive.

She can't really deny it. Even so, her face heat up in embarrassment.

To distract him from it, she jumps on him starting a little tag game.

He loses.

"Give up, Patamon. Your love for me is platonic until you reach HolyAngemon at least."

She says with a satisfying smile while he just rolls his eyes at her.

"Of course it is."

He says ironically.

She rubs her face on his again.

He really is very special to her.

"It doesn't seem to matter to you when we are Angemon and Angewomon."

Apparently, he won't let go.

"And it doesn't seem to matter to you when it's just us, like this."

He says with so much confidence.

He does have a lot of reasons to be confident about them.

She is too.

She brings him to her arms. _He is so little in this form_. And hugs him.

She's really grateful for him.

He made things easier for her. He still does.

She leaves a little bite on his neck. He laughs while receiving another lick from her.

He knows what he means to her. But she answers anyway.

"No, it doesn't matter."

* * *

 **Observations:**

 **English is not my first language.**

Tailmon is a beast digimon so she behaves a little like a cat and licking or rubbing her face on the other's are the equivalent of kissing to her angel form (Angewomon).


	2. Chapter 2 - Her Hope

**Period: Digimon 02, episode 08**

* * *

Today is a game day!

Not hers.

And not his. Nor theirs partners.

Daisuke's team had a soccer game today.

Patamon explained to her what that was. He said it has something to do with running after a ball while you kick it around.

Sounds.. _.boring._

Anyway. Daisuke's team had a soccer game today and all of the children, Hikari and Takeru included, was going to go to show him some support.

So she turns to him. She thinks he wouldn't mind going. But she tries, anyway, because she knows that he wouldn't mind staying either.

\- Hey, do you really want to go to this game?

She asks.

\- Not really. Takeru is not the one playing and I'm not too thrilled to pretend to be a stuffed animal today.

He says with a defeated sight.

Yeh, the stuffed animal thing got old pretty fast for her too. So...

\- Great! Because I don't want to go either. Now come on, let's let Hikari and Takeru knows that we are not coming with them. - she says already excited while walking to them.

\- Hey, wait! - he runs (flys) to catch up with her - What are we even going to do while they are on this game? - he asks.

\- Anything more interesting than watching a bunch of kids running after a ball for a whole day! - she says convinced that there must be a lot of better things to do with her time. - Hikari! - she calls.

Hikari, who was talking with Takeru, turns with a smile on her face. Soon enough, Tailmon was in her arms while Patamon landed himself on Takeru's head.

\- We are not going to the game with you guys. - she informs them.

They look surprised.

They really shouldn't.

Ok, _maybe Takeru._

\- What? Why aren't you two going? - Takeru asks them.

\- We don't want to. We prefer to wait for you two here.

Patamon is the one answering.

And he does it with _that_ voice.

And _that_ face.

It's a combination that usually gets him anything that he wants. _So unfair!_

Takeru and Hikari exchanged a look between them but decided to let it pass. If we didn't want to go, there was no point in forcing us. And they knew that we liked for it to be just us sometimes. A side effect of the three years that we were separated from our partners, it makes letting the new digimons in a little more difficult. We got used to being just us for so long. When it was time for them to go to the game, Hikari made sure that we were certain that we didn't want to go with them and, after we reassured them, they went with the others.

Alone (kind of), and silent, at least.

\- So?

Of course.

Patamon asks her once they were alone in the computer club.

\- So what?

He sigh. _So dramatic._

\- Why you didn't want to go with the others? - he patiently asks.

With a shrug, she went looking for somewhere to rest. She ended up choosing a dark and isolated place where they could easily hide if some other human enter the room. He soon follows her.

\- You still didn't answer my question.

\- Do I have to _have_ a reason for not wanting to go?

She asks a little too defensive.

\- You usually have.

He says giving her a Eskimo Kiss.

She felt her defenses fell a little.

\- But I guess you just wanted to be alone with me, right? - he's messing with her now - Oh! You just had to ask, my little pussycat.

My little _...What?_

\- Your what? - she laughs freely at this - I can't believe you said that. That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever been called.

\- Well, I can live with the, now confirmed, information that you just wanted to spend some alone time with me.

\- If it helps you sleep at night, then be my guest.

\- It does. Thank you.

She rests her head on his now that they are in silence.

\- It has been a while since we last talked, right? - she asks rhetorically and breaks the silence between them.

\- Hum... - he makes a sound of agreement while still having his eyes closed, enjoying the calm atmosphere between them.

\- What do you think about all of this?

She's a little more hesitant now.

\- This what?

He asks. His eyes are open now and he's looking at her.

She shrugs.

\- The new kids, the new team... The reason that we continued while Taichi and the others were...replaced.

She doesn't meet his eyes while saying all of this but he can see and hear the melancholy in her face and in her voice. He's not in a position to judge her and so, he thinks of his answers to her questions. Usually, he tries to evade this line of thoughts because it always brings back so many complicated and conflicted feelings to his heart. And, usually, those feelings are not of the good kind. His feelings are a combination of happiness and sadness. Happiness, because he's still able to fight and defend his friends and partner and sadness, because he is not able to do that with his teammates. It doesn't matter that he likes the new digimons, they weren't his teammates. And they would never be.

He weren't created with them. He didn't hatch with them. He didn't evolve while waiting for his partner with them. He didn't _die_ for them! He missed Gabumon, they had became so close! And he was pretty much like an older brother to him. Just like Yamato is for Takeru. And he missed the ever so lovely Piyomon, the sassy Gomamon, the innocence of Palmon, the brave Agumon and Tentomon, always so smart and wise. He missed them.

\- I don't... I don't really know how to feel. - she interrupts his line of thought - I feel so many things! I am happy to be with Hikari again. Having these new adventures with her. And I am so glad to have you by my side in this. It's good, not feeling like a weight to the new group, yet I can't help but feel...sad for the others. And for me too. I miss the others. I don't feel like a part of this team at all and it hurts even more because it took me so long to feel like I belonged with you guys that honestly? Even if I grow closer to these new digimons, which will eventually happens, I can't help but feel...betrayed. They betrayed us! After everything that we did for that world.

He could see her pain and her anger while she confessed her feelings and his heart clenched with every word and every feeling that her words evokes in him. He understand her, he shares her feelings on all of this.

\- Am I wrong to feel like this?

She asks.

\- No, you're entitled to your feelings. I share your feelings, you know?

He says, comforting her but she sees his lips, involuntarily, forming a sardonic smile. And it scares her a little. That kind of smile doesn't belong on Patamon's face. She want's to take it away.

\- Like...Why? - he asks.

But she can't help her feelings either.

\- Weren't we good enough? Wasn't our team good enough?

She finished his question and now, both of them, has to fight their tears.

They would _not_ cry!

He was not a crybaby.

And she went through too many things to cry now just because of this. _But.._

Betrayal was such a hard feeling to swallow.

\- Weren't Taichi and Agumon brave enough? Good enough? Whoever has chosen this, why do you think that Daisuke and V-mon are better than Taichi and Agumon? Daisuke, Miyako, Iori... They will never be like them! What was wrong with us? With Taich and Agumon, Sora and Piyomon, Koushiro and Tentomon? I don't want to say this, but...Why? We fought for so long. They... We gave everything that we had in us. Why did they replaced us? Why did they replaced them? It's unfair!

She stops her tirade just to bite her lips trying, in vain, to contain the tears that were already falling. He wants to console her, but he can't. He was suffering from the same thing.

\- And what about Yamato and Mimi? And Gabumon and Palmon? Joe and Gomamon? Will they all be replaced too? There is no better holders to their crests than them!

They both lost it and cried.

It was so painful. To give everything that you have, just to be put aside like that. Weren't their kids the so called the chosen ones? What happened with that? They felt so betrayed. Everything that they've done for the digital world, everything, was sent to dust just like that. To watch their emblem not responding to the kids... It was so painful! To see them try to lift that rock with their emblem and fail and just stepping aside as the new kids, that didn't even went through to half of the things that they did, lifted it like it was nothing... Yet, the worst part was that they also feel like traitors, for being on this new group that replaced their teammates.

Her crying got a little louder and soon she felt a wing bringing her closer to her mate and slowly, they calmed down. They really needed this. This moment to just vent. It was consuming them. Hikari and Takeru are probably feeling, to a small degree, at least, something similar to what they felt. And the others might been feeling a little betrayed and devalued as well. If they both did, imagine them.

\- You know...

Patamon starts saying

\- Nobody can blame us for feeling these things because, in a way, we were betrayed and devalued. But we've got to stop feeling like we were the ones betraying them, because that blame cannot be put on us. I know that you feel like you are betraying them, Takeru and Hikari probably feel like this too. And so do I. But we are not! We weren't the ones who replaced them! And I know that the others don't blame or resent us. This talk that we just had, I'm pretty sure that they all will have sometime.

\- It hurts. Especially because I think that they feel worse than us, you know? I mean, we weren't the ones directly replaced...

\- Yes, I agree. But what I want you to understand is that their feelings of betrayal are not directed at us, Tailmon.

He says it with such conviction that she feels a little bit better about it.

Suddenly, Patamon gives her a hopeful and cheerful smile. _Now that suits him better_. She thinks as she recalls his sardonic smile from earlier.

\- Hey! Maybe we can look at it in a different way. Instead of thinking that we are betraying them, why don't we think that we are representing them? And in doing so, we are making sure that these new kids doesn't forget who we were, and are, and what we, the original team, did and still are doing. The fact that the new kids need us to fight with them is an evidence that we, the original 8, can never be replaced by anyone! Our team still fights! It's as if they are covering our rear for us while we are fighting on the front line, you can see that there is two pairs of us here, but there aren't any of the newbies there.

He was so excited and proud to have reached that conclusion that she felt compelled to join him in his joy. She returns his smile with one of her own. This new perspective was very helpful. Especially for how true it felt. They can't be replaced and they can't be forgotten. She'll make sure of it.

\- I am glad to have you by my side, Patamon. I don't think I would be able to carry this pressure on my own.

She says truly.

\- You would.

And he kindly disagree.

\- But I'm glad that you don't have to.

She also is.

\- And I'm glad that I also have you by my side. Have you noticed? Since we've met, we've always been together.

He says it with such a happy and hopeful voice and face that she just...

She licks him.

\- Yeh. I noticed.

She whispers in a sweet voice and continuous to lick him and rub her face on his.

She'll still deny that stupid sound. She laugh a little when a memory of the first time that he heard her _purring_ invades her mind. It was _so embarrassing._

She'll deny it.

He'll be sure to mention it.

But he is so happily distracted now that she doesn't think that he'll want to break this moment just to make fun of her.

And she's right. He doesn't. He has his eyes closed and a content smile on his face while she rest her forehead on his.

\- Do you think that the game has ended already?

She asks and he complains a little on the interruption of their silent moment of affection.

\- No! - he says with a pout.

He's so spoiled!

But it's ok. _It's kind of cute anyway._

He gives her an Eskimo kiss and she smiles at him.

\- I am really happy to have you by my side.

She bashful confess.

\- I'll always be by your side.

And somehow, she believed him.

After so much loneliness, so much pain... She believed him.

Because even Hikari went away, but he stayed.

She may be blessed with the power of light, but without his hope, she would easily succumb to the darkness that she knew so well.

And she tries to be his light because she, being so familiar with the darkness, knows that it starves desperately to have him.

But she won't let it take him. She will keep him away for all the darkness that surrounds them.

He was her hope and she would shine for him.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

 **Three years ago.**

 **Digital World.**

 **It's been a while now since the chosen children have departed for the human world. A couple of months, maybe.**

 **While saddened by their departure, life went on for the digimons. They stayed together for a while but, eventually, everyone went their own way. There was so much to see! And, some of them, had specifics places that they wanted to live for a while. Even so, they always keep in touch with each other. It was not very difficult. Since their adventure with the kids, they had gain a lot of power and experience so now evolution comes a lot easier than before. They had a meeting point, anyway, that they all went once a month. To know how each other are. While some went alone, others prefer to travel with some company, none specifically. Except for Tailmon and Patamon. Those two stuck together from the beginning. Evolution with them worked a little bit different. It mostly would only came when it was to fight great dangerous or when it was _that_ kind of a season. So she took to protect him. Since she were stronger. **

**A lot of things... changed between them.**

 **Especially when the** _ **breeding season**_ **of the angels started.**

 **But that... that is better to be left for another story.**

 **Today was a normal day, he was in his rookie level while she was in her champion level.**

 **They were around the Primary Village. It was one of the places that they liked the most. They usually helped Elecmon with the eggs and the newborns. But now, t** **hey were just passing time and enjoying each other's company when...**

 _Purr..._

\- Tailmon?

He's a little confused.

 _Purr..._

\- Humm...?

She complains.

She doesn't want to talk right now.

Can't he sees that she is enjoying this silent moment of affection between them?

And why did he stop rubbing his face on hers?

 _Purr..._

\- You're... vibrating

At this, she stops.

It's true.

 _oh my digital gosh!_

He's confused.

She's embarrassed.

He waits for her to explain.

She feels her face warming as he begins to worry.

\- Are you o...okHey! Tailmon! Wait!

She runs away as he starts to fly after her, calling her name.

That's so embarrassing! How can she face him again?

She certainly won't!

 **She eventually did.**

 **After he caught her.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Just to be clear, this chapter was not mean to bash the 02 generation.

Theses oneshots that I am sharing with you guys were already made by me years ago. I am only translating them because the Portuguese fan base for this ship is very small on this site and I wanted to be able to share my stories and try and improve my english. So, back to the story, when I was little and Digimon 02 came out, I was SO pissed. I felt everything that Patamon and Tailmon felt on this fic. It was just so unfair to me how the 02 creators just set the original characters aside like they were nothing special. So when I wrote this fic I just put my feelings about it here and come to terms with it just like Patamon and Tailmon did at the end.

I planned to do the others (Kids and the digimons) conversations about this matter in other fics, after. And maybe I'll do it someday. It has a lot of potentials. But anyway, this is how I think Takari and Patagato, and all the original cast felt in the beginning of the 2nd season.

Thank you for everyone that has been reading and for the ones responding to this story.

Again, I am sorry for any grammatical mistake. I know how painful it is to read something poorly written (I was appalled with the original version of these stories. I was young and had made so many grammatical mistakes in my own language that its a little bit embarrassing).

* * *

 **PREVIEW**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**  
 **Digimon 02, episode 13.**

 _\- Cute._

 _\- Humf…_

 _She laughs and he lets a defeated sight escapes after she rubs her nose on his._

 _\- I missed seen you like this._

 _\- I missed being like this._

 _\- I wish I was Angemon now._

 _\- Why? Do you want to kiss me? – she asks provocative._

 _\- Well…_

 _They laugh a little at this and she leaves a kiss on his cheek._

 _[...]_

 _\- Everything's ok now, Hikari._

 _Tailmon tries to reassure her._

 _\- Yup! We've found you! And you don't have to worry. We're not going to lose you again, right, Takeru?_

 _Patamon asks with an innocent, hopeful and jovial voice. It's impossible to not smile back at him._

 _\- Yeh. We're not going to lose you again._

 _And, to himself, he swears that he won't._

 _[...]_


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't be silly

**Period: Digimon 02. Ep. 13.**

* * *

 _"I wanna go home."_

 _"hat's why we are here."_

 _"Are you ok?"_

 _"Humhum."  
_

 ** _*Dialogue between Hikari and Takeru, from Digimon Adventure 02 - ep.13._**

* * *

She was watching our humans interact with a calm smile on her angelic face. Even so, I could see the tiredness on her expression. Today has been a hard day on all of us. What with Hikari's abduction to this place, the Dark Ocean. I vaguely knew about it but honestly, it was more like a distant information. One of those that I can't access unless I am in my champion level. _She must know more about it than me, thou._

Her yellow hair moves with the wind and she has a contemplative expression on her face while she watches my human. I can feel her gratitude towards him right now. After all, it was Takeru who led them to her partner.

"Tough day, hum?" I ask as I approach her.

"Hey! Look at you." She says with a wide smile and I'm enchanted, she's so strong, tall and beautiful... _It's been a while since I saw her like this._

"Actually, look at you!" I gave her a little and shy smile as I start to fly until I am face to face with her. This is the first time that I am seeing her like this in what felt like years and being so... _rookie_ was making me feel a little uncomfortable. She soon notices and frowns, confused by my unusual behavior.

"What's wrong?" She asks worried.

"Nothing… It's been a while since I last saw you like this."

"What? Am I ugly now?" she playfully asks.

As I look at her, ugly would never be one of the words that I would use to describe her. In none of her forms, actually.

Even knowing that she's just messing with me, I can't help but feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment for what I am seeing, thinking ans feeling. She's messing with me, _in a lot of ways._ As she's still waits for my answer, I softly shake my head before professing my adoration for her. "You're never ugly!" I say with a strong conviction.

"Is that so?" She has a knowing smile on her face and it makes my heart beats a little faster as I held my breath.

"Yes, you're beautiful in all of your forms." I easily say as I lose myself in her. Her laugh is so soft and her touch is so gentle as she reach out to me, holding me in her arms and bringing my body to her chest, where I can hear and feel her heartbeats, in a warm hug.

"You're such a little charmer, you."

 _Her voice is so sweet._ I hide my face on her neck in embarrassment, feeling her blonde hair tickling my nose. _I am so foolish in love with her._ She squeeze me a little and I feel, more than hear, her sight in contentment.

"You know…"

She says while separating herself from me while still holding me close.

"You're so cute as a Patamon, I don't think that I have ever really realized it as a Tailmon. Well, not like now."

As If I wasn't shy enough before, my face heats up again and I try to hide it with my pawns.

"All right, what's wrong? You're never this shy." She was bound to notice.

"Well, I guess I'm feeling a little insecure."

"Insecure? Why?" she asks surprised.

"More like…self-conscious, you know? I mean… You're an ultimate level digimon while I am just a rookie. I guess I'm realizing that you're actually so high above me now that… and you already were before…"

"Ok, let's stop there. You're not inferior to me, what are you talking about? And you don't have to be self-conscious about this. I've chosen you, all of you. In whichever level or form you come. And you're more than handsome to me, in all of your forms, you're precious. Don't be silly."

My face is still warm but so is my heart. She's so caring. I found it funny how our personalities changes a little when we evolve. For her, as an Angewomon, she's more open with her feelings and more affectionate too, than she is as an Tailmon. As for me, I become more calm and serious when I'm Angemon.

There is also the hierarchy thing to take into consideration as well. It only happens when we're in our angels forms for as in the angel's hierarchy she's above me so I tend to look at her as a superior. Its almost instinctual to wait for her order in a battle or to follow her. The good thing is that she never uses this over me unless in a battle, then, our relationship aside, she's my superior. Has been from the beginning, actually.

As I get lost in my thoughts, I feel myself being lifted up until I am looking directly at her face and _uow, the helmet really makes an impact_. I wish I could see her blue eyes now, thou, even so, I can't keep my eyes on her face long enough as my face heats up again. She laughs a little.

"Cute!"

"Humf…"

She laughs as I let a defeated sight escape after she rubs her nose on mine.

"I missed seen you like this." I say.

"I missed being like this."

"I wish I was Angemon now." I confess. Actually, I wish for a lot of things right now. She sees right trough me.

"Why? Wants to kiss me?" she asks provocative.

"Well…" There is no point in deny that.

She gives me a kiss on my cheek, as a consolation.

"While I do wish you were Angemon now just so we could kiss properly, I do love you, Patamon. And thank you, by the way, for helping me find her."

"You would do the same for me and Angewomon? I love you too."

I hug her and let myself relax in her arms while she caresses my back. We would have stayed like this for a little while if we weren't interrupted by our partners.

\- Patamon, Angewomon. Let's go!

She freed me as I was surrounded by the armor-evolution light and soon enough we were both carrying our partners toward the portal that would get us away from this place.

 **…**

...

"Hikari?"

Takeru call's her a little worried with her distant look. They were back to the real word for a little more than a couple of minutes but the holder of the light was distant and silent since their arrival.

"We're back…" He says, a little lost for words.

"I know…" Her smile is so forced that it's painful to see.

"Everything's ok now, Hikari." Tailmon tries to assure her.

"Yup! We've found you! And you don't have to worry. We're not going to lose you again, right, Takeru?" Patamon asks with an innocent, hopeful and jovial voice. It's impossible to not smile back at him.

"Yeh. We're not going to lose you again." Takeru says and, to himself, swears it.

"I am sorry, guys."

"Hã?" They all make a confused sound and Hikari continues as if she weren't interrupted.

"If it wasn't for…"

"Don't be foolish!" Takeru interrupts her once he sees what she's doing. "We're friends! We're together in this. We hold on to each other, remember?"

"But…If just I was stronger than…"

"You're week."

Hikari stops, surprised by his cold voice and he can see the hurt (that he caused) on her face. She looks at Tailmon, normally, the feline digimon wouldn't let anyone talk like this to her, but she, and Patamon, for that matter, were just watching them, with a serious expression on her face. Her partner silence was enough to confirm that she agreed with Takeru.

"You're being week right now. You're forgetting everything! You're whatever you want to be, Hikari. You're strong, not because you aren't afraid. You're strong because you're fight your fears. Because you don't let them stop you. A leader without insecurities, isn't a good leader. You're and Taichi are different people. And you both have different strengths. But the fact that you're not like him doesn't make you weaker. You're doing great, Hikari. We're doing great. You don't have to carry all of this alone, you know. That's why we do this whole digital world saving with a team. And you can depend on us, on me. I'm not going to leave you alone."

He's so serious while saying this that she has to smile for him. A true smile. In an impulse, she throws herself in his arms, hugging him. He's surprised but, after a moment, holds her closer to him.

They will ignore those hearts beating so fast for now.

It was the first time that they got so close to each other… Soon, Hikari felt the tears that she's been holding for a while now starting to fall and, in his arms, she cries. For a lot of things, really. For her fears and her insecurities with the new team, the pain and the sadness of the replacement of her brother and the others, for not having them with her to take those responsibilities from her's and Takeru's shoulders, for missing them, for her fear to fail, for the loneliness and despair that she felt while in the Dark Ocean…

She cried for everything that she's been carrying on her shoulder and that, for the first time, since the reunion with the digimons, she can share with someone else.

 **…**

...

We watched them in silence. We already knew that sooner or later, something like that would happen.

The break down. Not the Dark Ocean. _That one was an unpleasant surprise._

"Sometimes, I wonder… If we're not asking too much of them. They've been through so much and they are so young… There were things that they should've never experienced…"

Tailmon quietly confess her thoughts to me while remembering some of the darkest things that we have been through.

"I see and share your point but, at the same time, I don't think it's fair to everything that we lived until now if we don't recognize that not all of it was a bad thing. No, it definitely wasn't. There have been some pretty amazing moments too. And, truly, I think that at the end of this, it'll be worth it. Actually, I think it's already worth everything."

I say with a smile while pointing to our partners who have now separated from their hug and were trying to fight the embarrassment of it. We share a look and a knowing smile.

"You're right…It's already worth it."


	4. Chapter 4 - Madness

**Period: Digimon Adventure Tri - Confession.**

* * *

 **Spend all your time waiting**  
 **For that second chance**  
 **For a break that would make it okay**  
 **There's always some reason**  
 **To feel not good enough**  
 **And it's hard at the end of the day**  
 **I need some distraction**  
 **Oh beautiful release**  
 **Memories seep from my veins**  
 **Let me be empty**  
 **Oh and weightless and maybe**  
 **I'll find some peace tonight**

* * *

 _"Tailmon, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to. I'll fall. I'll lose my mind. And when I do it, I'll come for you. I need you to be ready for this. Because it's going to happen. I need you to be ready...to finish me off. I am sorry, to be putting this burden on you. I wish I could do something to change it, but I can't. I love you, I really do. Thank you, for being by my side for all these years. For fighting with me, for putting up with and even embracing my childish nature, for protecting me when I couldn't protect myself. Also, thank you, for opening up your heart to me."_

 _"Stop it, please."_

 _"I can't. When the time comes, I need you to be ready. Tailmon, please, when the time comes, don't hesitate."_

 ** _..._**

...

You were the first to fall, as you said you would.

And turns out that I am not as ready as I thought I would be.

I thought it would be easier, I guess.

After all, this will be lost to us, right? Our memories, our history... We'll lose everything that makes us...us. I thought what could be worse than that? Well, It seems that I have my answer now.

This is worse, because I didn't lose anything...except you. The worst part is that I have my memories, my feelings and I am not lost so I know who I am, most important, I know who you are or...who you were... and I can't...finish you off.

I am sorry, but I can't.

It's not like you are making it easier for me either.

You are fighting with the same determination that you fought our enemies. Is that what I am to you now? Don't worry, thou, I'm also not going to make it easier for you to kill me. I love you too much to put this burden on your shoulder. Maybe it's a good thing that we're going to forget this, right? At least, something good will come from all of it.

Because you didn't deserve this.

You didn't deserve to fall.

Not you.

Never you.

Not when you were always so ready to do everything in your power to protect your friends. You taught us how to have hope! I remember the first time that I saw you, I was enchanted! You were so angelic, so glorious and so sure of what you had to do. You stood so tall, so determined and powerful. You never fought for yourself, it was always for us.

You didn't deserve to be the first to turn against us. You're the bearer of hope not of the hopeless.

You didn't deserve to be the one who showed to us that everything was already lost.

I can barely recognize you now. Your color is sickening, your stance is all over the place, it has nothing of the angel that I knew.

Why did it have to be you? You were always so disgusted by the darkness...

How are you feeling, my fallen angel?

Are you even capable of feeling?

Can you see their faces?

Can you hear Takeru's cry?

Can you feel how hopeless we are?

Do you see me?

 _Can_ you see me?

My heart is breaking, can you hear it?

I hope you can't. But if you can't see, hear or feel us then... are you still there? _Who_ am I fighting?

Are you my partner? My digitalmate?

Are all of your dates corrupted? Have you already forgotten us? Forgotten me?

 **...**

...

Birdramon, Togemon and Garurumon has already fallen as we fight.

Ikkakumon too.

It's hopeless, right?

It has been since the beginning.

 _ARGH!_

 _It's so painful! Is this what you have been fighting against?_

 _I can't let it spreed but... how do I stop it?_

 _Hikari... I have to protect you. All of you!_

 ** _I am scared._**

 ** _I don't want to fall again. Not again, please!_**

 _I want to cry, but my body isn't mine anymore._

 _My body is convulsing, still fighting the virus, but its useless._

 _I feel like I am losing my mind. My dates are all over the place. My head has been hurting so much, I hold it, hoping that the pain will go away but all I feel is the virus corrupting my nature._

 _The scream that I let out scares me. I don't feel it so much anymore, I feel a little numb... I am losing it._

 _I am sorry, Patamon, I couldn't stop you._

 _ARGHHHH!_

 _My eyes are dilating so much, it's hurting. It feels like they are ripping off my face and I can't feel my jaw anymore._

 _My throat hurts from screaming and I feel like I am loosing my sight. Everything is becoming so blurry..._

 _Angemon..._

 _I couldn't stop you._

 _I am sorry, everyone... Hikari..._

 _I am going to fall too._

 **...**

...

It's not really darkness, that much I know.

But _it's madness._

I lost all control of myself and the only thing that I am able to register is my desire... to destroy.

I am angry. I am hurting.

And everything is so messed up,

its making me more angry.

I don't understand it.

I don't understand anything.

I just want to vent while destroying everything around me.

I look around and I see you.

You seems to be waiting for me.

Why are you?

I don't recognize you,

yet I do.

 _Are you as mad as me?_

 _I am attracted to you._

 _Maybe you were made for me._

You took off after me, complementing my attacks as I choose my prey.

A ghost of a sickening smile forms on my face.

Somewhere in my mind someone is crying,

but I barely registers it.

 _ **There is only madness here.**_

* * *

 **"It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh**

 **This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

 **You're in the arms of the angel**

 **May you find some comfort here"**

* * *

Author's note:

I am not so sure that I put in words what I think for this part of the history where Angewomon fights with an infected Angemon. I hope, that I did, but I am not really sure. I tried to show Angewomon's fear of falling again to the darkness and the process of the infection that she suffered. For me, the virus is not about darkness, but madness. The beginning of the chapter is a flashback to a conversation that they had (in another oneshot that I'll hopefully write) after that scene where Patamon tells the other digimons that he's infected. Its in between that scene and the next where they are all separated with their kids.

And the lyrics at the begging and the end are from the song Angel by Sarah McLachlan.  
Hope you have liked.

Please, leave a review and, as always, I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

And thank you, Lord Pata and Marcella88, for reviewing this story. It makes me wants to write more for you. Hope you have liked this.

xoxo


End file.
